Rubbish at Weddings
by Cede
Summary: We all know that The Doctor has been married, and even has had a family, but we never hear more than that. So, why is he rubbish at his own wedding?


I think I have drank too much coffee, as it is 2 am and I am doing this in lee of sleeping. Smooth.

Don't own the doctor, although I have kidnapped #8

AN: I've noticed all of the opinions of his family/ (daughter & granddaughter) but I haven't seen any FFs about one. This is obviously very young into his first regeneration.

* * *

_I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own._

* * *

"Dali, he will be a good first husband. I know it." Her mother smiled as she fixed her belt, colored red in the traditional wedding color for brides, setting off her black hair perfectly.

"Mother!" Dali laughed as she looked over herself in the mirror, "I think our marriage will last a bit longer than you and Dad."

"Well... it's just that you're both young, and he likes to travel too much for my taste. But that's just me." She smiled again as Dali spun around like a little child in her wedding gown.

"How do I look?" Her ice blue eyes twinkled in the morning suns.

"Stunning."

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this, I can't believe I am doing this. I AM doing this." The Doctor walked back and forth in his bedroom, trying to go over the traditional Gallifraian vows, although he continued to distract himself by the fact that today was HIS wedding day. Tradition stated that his future selves would come, breaking time laws and what-not. But he had only counted 7 sitting in the back pews. Where was the other 5? Had he died by then? Perhaps he _was_ too young to be getting married.

He thought, really, he was only out of the University a relative year, and only been approved for Tardis travel 6 relative months.

He tugged on his beard and tried to think, _I swear to you, to be to you what you would we would be together,_ no no no, _I swear to you, to be to you, what you would be to me. Together, we will be-_

A knock interrupted his thoughts, "Oh, come in!"

The slender man chucked as he closed the door behind him, "And here I thought you would be cool and collected, instead I find this." He swept his gloved hand across the room, displaying The Doctors many articles of clothes heaped in different piles.

"M. I think I need to shave my beard."

"what?! Doc, you're losing it. Calm down… It's your wedding day. It's a good day. Don't go and shave your beard for no reason."

"I'm going to screw this up, and her parents are going to wonder why she is marrying me, and her brothers already hate me, and there are only seven regenerations out there."

"Are you sure? Only seven?" the Master stuck his head out the door and did a quick count, "Well I'll be a slitheen's broken zipper, there are only seven. What happened to the other five?"

"That's the thing! I don't know!" He tugged at his beard again, "that's it, this thing is coming off." He went to grab his razor before the Master stopped him.

"No. Get dressed, and go marry the woman you love. Think about the rest later, and if you actually end up shaving your beard, then I'll grow one of my own."

"you would not." He said laughing at the cleanly shaven man. "You barely have hair on your face as it is!"

"Just you wait, next time around, I'll have a better goatee than you could dream of." The Master laughed. "just you wait" and handed him his first collar to put on.

* * *

"Do you; take him to be your husband and companion? To have and to hold, through time, space, realities and the world?" The elder asked, holding the couple's clasped hands.

"I do." She smiled.

"And do you, take her to be your wife and companion? To have and to hold, through time, space, realities, and the world?"

"Oh yes sir I do." He flashed a grin.

"you may exchange your vows unto each other then."

"Dali, I swear to you, from the very beating of my heats and the spirit of my soul, to be to you, what you would be to me. Together, we will be." He paused, and her eyebrows rose in question, "Together, we will, umm we will" He licked his lips trying to find his words, "We will see- Dali, I think I locked my" with that, he fell to the floor, crumpling his robes.

"Doctor!" She kneeled down and tried to wake him. Both mothers exchanged glances and grimaced. _Of course he would pass out at his own wedding._ They thought mutually.

* * *

The seven regenerations, sitting in the back shared a laugh at the memory of the event, having never noticed or remembered their small number.

* * *

(The reason only seven regenerations are present is because all of Gallifrey is gone by his ninth, so he obviously can't go back in its time if it is gone.)

I know you have opinions… can I hear them?


End file.
